


Lap Dance

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr! Cosima wants a lap dance from Sarah, but Sarah refuses. At least, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

“I don’t see the big deal,” Cosima half-whined. She leaned back against the couch and stretched, her aching shoulders protesting the strain. “It’s just a lap dance.” 

Sarah scoffed. “Just a lap dance? Come on, Cos, how desperate are you?”

An argument was ready on Cosima’s tongue, her defense prepared, but her confidence faded as Sarah stared at her with a grin. The way her clone looked at her left Cosima feeling weak, which was something she was still trying to deal with. She stood up and walked over to the stereo, needing anything to take her mind off of Sarah’s gaze and the way it made her react. 

“I guess we’ll have to settle for this,” she said with a dramatic sigh but wasn’t able to hide her smile. She turned the volume up and immediately started moving her hips in time with the music, turning to face her clone once again. “I’m sure you won’t enjoy this at all.”

Sarah shook her head, trying not to stare at the way Cosima’s body moved. She wasn’t even sure they could be called movements. It was more like water, a wave crashing against the shore. Cosima’s body flowed in a way Sarah couldn’t help but be mesmerized by. “Nope. Not at all. This is definitely some kind of punishment.”

“If you want punishment, I could tie you up.” Cosima winked at the clone before deftly removing her shirt, leaving her in just a pair of Sarah’s flannel pajama pants and her own bra. She ran her hands over her stomach and enjoyed the way Sarah sat up a little straighter, eyes following Cosima’s hands raptly. 

“Or you could come over here and we could call it a compromise.” Sarah offered a smile and Cosima recognized it as the expression she gave when she knew she had lost but didn’t want to admit it. 

Hands on her hips, Cosima moved to stand in front of Sarah to continue her teasing. She danced slowly, hips moving just enough to entice Sarah. Her hands made their way to Sarah’s hair, pulling her in closer for a kiss as the beat sped up. Cosima wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up. While her intention was to tease Sarah, the way her clone was looking at her was causing quite a reaction in her own body.

Without warning, Sarah grabbed Cosima’s hips and flipped their position, so the half-undressed clone was sitting on the edge of the couch with a surprised look on her face. “Hands to yourself, or I’ll stop,” Sarah warned and Cosima couldn’t react even if she wanted to.

She turned her back to the clone and started moving to the music. Not nearly as fluidly as Cosima, but enough that the clone on the couch had wide eyes and had started biting her lip, which was the whole point of the lap dance anyway.

“I thought this would never happen,” Cosima almost whispered, fighting the urge every second to reach out and put her hands on Sarah’s hips. 

“You changed my mind,” Sarah retorted easily. She could feel her confidence rising every time she snuck a look at Cosima and saw the way her clone reacted. Biting her lip, hands balled into fists at her side, flushed cheeks. If Sarah had known Cosima would respond like this, she would have done this a long time ago. She lowered herself into Cosima’s lap and focused her movements on grinding her hips into her clone’s. She caught the barely audible moan from Cosima and couldn’t help but laugh. “God, you really are into this, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t realize how much I would be.” Cosima shifted a little, trying to get more contact between them, and sighed after a moment. “Can I please touch you?”

Sarah’s stomach clenched at the tone of Cosima’s voice. She wanted to say no but wanted her clone touching her just as much. “Okay, since you asked nicely,” she attempted to sound more composed than she felt but was given away by the crack in her voice.

Almost before she’s finished her sentence, Cosima had her hands on Sarah’s hips and was pulling her harder into her lap. Then it was Sarah's turn to try not to moan, which didn’t go very well and she ended up emitting a little whine at the desperation in Cosima’s movements. 

“Bed. Now.” Sarah ordered once she found her footing. She jumped up from Cosima’s lap and pulled the clone along behind her. She was very aware of how suddenly her need for Cosima to be touching her had escalated but wasn’t too concerned. By the way Cosima’s eyes had darkened, the clone felt the same way.

As they stood at the foot of the bed and hastily undressed each other between kisses, Cosima made a note to boast about this idea to Sarah. She even considered all of the ways she could phrase it but the thoughts fled as Sarah kneeled before her, hands on the standing clone’s hips, with a wicked smirk on her face.


End file.
